1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polyimide precursor composition, a method of preparing a polyimide, a polyimide prepared by using the method, and a film including the polyimide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information technology is advancing rapidly, and electronic information retrieval is becoming more popular. There is an increasing need for an ultra-light, flexible, thin display that consumes a low amount of electrical power for visualizing and delivering the information regardless of place and time. To produce a flexible display, advances in flexible substrates, organic and inorganic materials useful in low temperature processes, flexible electrical components, and container and packaging technologies are also required. Among these, the flexible substrate may determine overall performance, reliability, and price of a display.
The flexible substrate may include a plastic substrate since plastic substrates have easy workability and low weight and are applicable to continuous processing.
However, since plastic substrates may have a low thermal stability, their thermal properties may need to be improved. To meet these demands, there is an increasing need for a polyimide polymer having excellent heat resistance.